jos_oc_universefandomcom-20200217-history
Mika Oshiro
Mika Oshiro is a childhood friend of Yui Komori and a demon hunter. She appears in flashbacks in Diabolik Lovers anime and is a recurring character in Diabolik Lovers season two. She has been trying to figure out what happens to the random girls the church ever so often sends away, she later goes undercover in the school Yui attends to help her and make sure she stays alive. Appearance Mika is a tall woman with a muscular build. She has pale skin which is often noted to be littered in bruises. She has green eyes with a yellow tint to them, and ginger hair with bangs that is usually tied up. She also always seems to carry around her backpack and wear a black tie. She usually wears boyish clothing, but is also often, especially in the first two games seen wearing an outfit she says Yui once picked out for her, and is one of her favorites because it looks: "Cool and I can still win fights easily in it." In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal and MORE BLOOD, she is seen wearing two different outfits not including her uniform. The first it her favorite outfit picked out by Yui, which she wears most often, it consists of a simple cream dress that seems to have a sailor sort of style with it, she wears a black tie with it, brown boots, black stockings, and a hat she says Yui bought for her birthday. The second is a simple outfit in which she wears simple jeans with black worn out sneakers, a red hoodie with a sleeveless black top, and a worn out leather jacket, she is seen tying her hair up with a black tie when wearing this outfit. In VANDEAD CARNIVAL she later shows up disguised because Reiji ordered her to stay in the mansion as he didn't trust her around demons. She wears a black wig that is cut in a short messy bob cut, a pair of fake red glasses, a black skirt paired with black thighs, a white blouse with her signature black tie, a pair of black shoes, and a red coat over it all. Yui recognizes her when she sees her black tie as she even bothered to put in blue contacts which she quickly removed because they were too itchy. Her school uniform is very messy. She usually wears a red hoodie underneath the black blazer, and ties her hair with a black tie. Mostly she lets Yui tie the pink ribbon, but after losing a bet with Ayato she is seen wearing the pink ribbon around her head like a headband. She wears a shorter version of the black skirt, but usually wears simple black shorts underneath it, she also wears black shoes without any socks. Personality Mika comes of as a very joking and teasing person, but she shows her humor can sometimes take a darker turn when you start looking into them as the first thing she does when she sees Yui again was joke about how she took their game of house to seriously, but at least she didn't take her brother (referring to how her father left and took Mika's brother with him). She seems to adjust her teasing and joking depending on which brother she is talking to, although not disappearing it is obvious she is much more joking around Ayato than Reiji. Mika is also shown as to having self esteem issues often doing her best so people can notice her and loves to pull nasty pranks on people who she feels deserve them so people pay attention to her, this seems to be caused by her father leaving with her older brother saying she would never measure up to him anyway. Her self esteem issues might also be the reason why she was quick to indulge Ayato and call him the best frequently, because she knew the 'bad feeling' made her feel angry and she didn't want Ayato to get angry when she was around for her safety. She is shown to be quiet a violent person getting excited at the concept of helping Subaru punch someone, and getting confused when Yui points out they could solve a problem calmly as her way 'was faster'. Even with this she's shown to be a kind person and usually goes along with most things as she is shown referring to Ayato as Ore-sama even when he isn't around when asked about it she says it makes him happier. This shows her quick witted and cunning side as well, because she explains when he's happy, he isn't mad which is good for her. Mika is fiercely protective of people she has grown to care for after the death of her mother, it is often pointed out it's her way of making up for not being able to help her mother, although she is sometimes shown to have no sympathy for the people who hurt her loved ones. When a younger her finds out a younger Yui was being bullied she tracked down the bullies herself and beat them up, telling them if they came close to Yui again she'd finish the job. Mika also seems to have a very hard time expressing or placing feelings. At times she seems to have an extreme lack of empathy and lacks care for anything that seems to already have taken place. Mika shows to quickly figure out the triplets and is even quicker to catch up on what happened to Laito. When she hints at knowing Laito taunts her, but she responds very casual noting she can't do anything about it, so she doesn't care. She brings up Yui has always been the only person she's really cared about, Yui also repeatedly helps her placing feelings in the game. Even though Mika has problems expressing feelings or showing concern for others she's very quick to decide whether she 'likes' something or not when Kou explains his morphed view of the world she comments it makes sense, but she doesn't like it. Mika does show that throughout the game and anime she does her best to express herself even if she doesn't know how, when Subaru comments on how he is filthy she is quick to disagree telling him she likes having him around and he shouldn't leave her. When Subaru questions her motives she explains her mother used to say things like that before she left by hanging herself and she never told her mother she liked having her around. She repeats her sentence and adds that just because she doesn't understand what she's feeling she doesn't like it. History Mika is the youngest of two. Her mother was from a demon hunter family who had fallen madly in love with a young man named Haruto. When married though Haruto quickly wanted to know everything about demons, the creatures who had killed his parents, and became mad trying to become strong enough to fight them. He went as far as using his children as experiments injecting demon blood in both of the newborns. Her mother never knew about this until she found plans in Haruto's study. She became struck with grief at the thought of her children becoming demon hunters as she never wanted that life and even more struck at the thought of them being experiments. As she did still love Haruto she couldn't leave him, nor her children, so she decided to commit suicide hanging herself as she couldn't live with the pain. Mika, being the one who found her, was traumitized by the accident. Quickly afterwards though her father took of with her older brother, he decided to drop her of at the house of one of her mother's old friends when she asks if she could come with her father he said she wasn't good enough and couldn't measure up to her brother. It is said between arriving at her mother's friend place and meeting Yui she starts training to become a demon hunter. Shortly after everything Mika meets a young Yui as her foster parents helped in the church. Mika befriends Yui almost immediately, both girls quickly becoming inseparable. Mika would often wait outside the church and walk with Yui to town so they could hang out, even though not religious she was always shown to be very respectful of Yui's believes and would always gladly help with anything involving the church. If she wasn't hanging out with Yui, causing a little chaos around town or training, she would often snoop around. This caused her to find out about the missing girls when snooping around in the church and messing with some documents. After that Mika seems to have a strange obsession with finding out what happened to the girls, although not unhealthy she seems to go to some strange heights to get more information as the time Yui found she broke into the Pastor's study trough the window to look around some documents. Shortly after Yui moves out to life with some relatives Mika makes a click and quickly finds out which school she attends to find her. Relationships Yui Komori Trivia * She had a childhood crush on Yui. * Since she was little she's always wanted to kill the Demon King's daughter Cordelia who she would hear stories about, when Ayato told her he killed his mother to try and scare her, she got excited and asked him to tell her the story. * She's admitted her favorite Sakamaki is Ayato. * She got cursed by a witch which causes that she can't cook anything apart from things she is allergic to. Ironically she finds out she allergic to Takoyaki after Ayato forced her to make it * She has Reiji's number on speed dial. * In Kou's Brute End in MORE BLOOD she makes a deal with Karlheinz and offers up her eyesight so Kou can keep seeing the sky. * She told Yuma she once touched a plant and it died so she wouldn't have to help in his garden. When Yuma found out she lied he forced her to make dinner for him she tried to tell him she was cursed, but he wouldn't believe her so she ended up setting the kitchen on fire. * She can play the guitar and sing, but the only person apart from Yui who she tells is Subaru.